Surprise at Pemberly
by LaValentina
Summary: Lizzie's first visit to Pemberly from the POV of Georgiana Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

If it was one thing that Georgiana Darcy enjoyed immensely it was playing the piano, especially the new one that her brother had brought for her so recently. It was perfect, every note was clear and sweet, and gave her a warm sense of pleasure as her pale, slender fingers caressed the most soothing sounds from the pristine ivory keys. She knew that he loved to listen to her play and with this particular present he had sent two new pieces of music for her to learn. Both were quick and spirited and a bit of a challenge but there was nothing she enjoyed more than a challenge so she had taken to them with relish. One was a single and the other was a duet which he had promised to play with her as soon as he got back. The duet made her feel a warm sense of pleasure for she knew that he had must have already learnt it. The connection she felt with him by knowing a piece that he already knew made their constant separation more bearable for her. She had decided to take this as a good sign for he had been listless of late, and more silent than usual. He had never been particularly loquacious but recently he had been almost morose. She had never seen him like that, excepting when their father had died but even then he had pulled himself together and drawn her closer to him than ever, taking to his duties like a duck to water.

Ever since he had returned from Kent and Aunt Catherine there had been an unshakable silent sense of resigned loneliness and hurt about him that had puzzled and worried her greatly. After weeks of prodding she had discovered that it was due to a failed marriage proposal. The very idea of someone refusing her dear brother had shocked her until she heard the manner of the proposal. Briefly, she recalled asking him in a rather incredulous manner, if he had truly intended for that to work given his previous accounts of the lady. He had simply shrugged one shoulder and sipped his glass of port. Even now she shook her head when she recalled what he had said, but it was in the past now. Mrs. Reynolds had informed her of the people looking at the house, and she was positive that she had intended for her to greet them, but the prospect of greeting strangers without her brother there was so innerving that her feet had led her to the music room to play her piano. As she had already learnt the new pieces she had elected to play an old treasure. A piece that, as her brother had informed her, their parents had been quite fond of. The pace of the piece reminded her greatly of the ebb and flow of the ocean, the great crashes of sound seamlessly giving way to the quieter pull of currents. She imagined her in this room on Sundays, playing this piece as her brother and father looked on in admiration. It was a way of knowing her, of connecting with her, playing a piece that she had known and had played incessantly.

Gradually she became aware of someone standing behind her, and the smell of fresh air and sandalwood that she associated with her brother. Turning around she saw him towering over her with a huge smile on his face and with a gasp she flung herself into his arms. With a laugh he picked her up and spun her around and she giggled feeling giddy, like she was ten again and he was spinning her around by her hands as he used to, her feet flying high up off of the ground. Suddenly Darcy looked over at the door way and she saw a dark haired beauty with large dark eyes gasp before running off. In a matter of seconds her brother had given chase, skidding through the doorway and nearly tripping on the rug. She had half a mind to follow him but on second thought dashed to the window to see the woman in question running out onto the balconey. _Wrong way…_ Georgiana thought just as she dimly heard her brother call out 'Miss Elizabeth!' and saw the woman stop look up and at the sky in resignation before turning around. _Miss Elizabeth? Good Lord is that her?!_ She opened the window and stuck her head out watching as her brother walk up to her, the picture of refined elegance and fought a snicker. _Too bad she didn't see him scamper out of the room after her._

"I thought you were in London." Miss Elizabeth said her hands busily occupied with themselves.

"No…No I am not," _Yes quite obviously!!_

"Oh..." She looked down at her hands, and he stared at her adorably. Then they started to speak at the same time, her apologizing for the intrusion, and he giving his token excuse of 'business with his steward'. Chances were that he had grown sick of the company and had jumped at the opportunity to escape. They seemed to realize that they were talking over the other and then stopped simultaneously her looking down at her feet, him still staring at her, both of them fidgeting nervously with their hands. She seemed to be trying to think of something to say, anything to fill the silence. Her eyes glanced about before finally she seemed to come up with something. "I'm staying in Derbyshire with my Aunt and Uncle." He nodded, and she waited _Oh for the love of God William!_

"And are you having a… pleasant trip?" he asked, causing their audience to forget her frustration and fight a snerk once again.

"Very pleasant." She replied. Georgiana watched as he glanced away, she knew that he was loosing steam, unsure of what to say. "Tomorrow we go to Matlock."

"Tomorrow?!" he cried, his face visibly falling and Georgiana bit her lip. _Oh, poor Will…_ Elizabeth seemed to catch onto this and stared at him, wanting to say something but unable to bring herself to. Just then the door opened and Mrs. Reynolds entered.

"Georgiana what are you doing?" she asked walking up to her. "Are you eavesdropping?!" she asked pulling on her arm.

"Shhh never mind that, it is Miss Elizabeth Bennet,"

"Miss Bennet?!" she asked.

"It is Will's Elizabeth! He's been pinning over her for months." she whispered frantically, her eyes fixed on the scene before her as her hand waved behind her distractedly. The older woman seemed to struggle with this knowledge for a moment before she stuck her head out as well, above Georgiana's.

"Are you staying at Lambton?" he asked suddenly and she felt a rush of pride. _Yes, yes keep the conversation going!_

"Yes at the Rose and Crown." She replied.

"Yes." He muttered and Georgiana felt a rising impatience with him.

"Oh for God's sake say something!" Mrs. Reynolds muttered and Georgiana smirked as Elizabeth stared at him seemingly on the verge of tears due to the tension. They could see his face, the mask falling away, and his eyes hiding nothing.

"I am so sorry to intrude. They said that the house was open for visitors I had no idea that," she stopped herself as he shook his head as if he wanted to say that it didn't matter to him. _Of course it's doesn't he wants to marry you!!_ She thought frantically. Still he was silent the tension mounting with every passing second. Both their forms were stiff with uneasiness, their faces riddled with some inner struggle, his to not clasp her to him and her's not to run away. He stared and eventually she looked back down to her hands, unable to look at him for too long.

"May I see you back to the village?" he asked his voice softer, kinder.

"No!" she cried, and the two onlookers winced as he seemed to recoil, the hurt on his face obvious to both them and the woman before him before he had a chance to reel it in. Suddenly she seemed to want to take back what she said and she smiled, her mouth opening as if to say something to soften the blow, but all that came out was, "I'm very fond of walking."

"Yes!" he replied on a small laugh or gasp. "Yes I know." It seemed as if he would beg her to let him walk with her awhile, but all he could do was stare at her and hope that she would understand what he wanted to say.

"Why does he not speak!?" Mrs. Reynolds whispered fiercely.

Apparently she didn't understand, because the next thing out her mouth was 'Good bye Mr. Darcy' with a smile and a curtsey and by the time he had straightened from a short bow she was running down the stairs unable to get away fast enough. He stood there staring at the space where she had been for a moment before walking to the railing to watch her walk away, his shoulders slumped, his face blank. Even from their position at the window they could feel his dejection as he finally turned and made his way back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Georgiana ran down to meet him and found him in the sitting room his head in his hands. "Oh William," she sighed.

"I take it you saw?" he asked leaning back and slumping down in the sofa his head resting on the back of it. She winced and then sat down next to him.

"I was curious, I admit it. You tried at least."

"Do not patronize me, it was a complete disaster. The whole time I was down there all I could do was stare at her."

"It's true… Oh, brother why did you not speak?"

"I didn't know what to say."

"You could have asked her to stay."

"For what?"

"Well to introduce me to her. I should think I wanted to meet her as well you know." She replied.

"Yes, I am aware of it sister." He sighed and shook his head. "It's just as well; I fear a passionate celibacy is all that is left for me Dear Georgiana."

"Oh don't talk nonsense."

"Well what would you have me do?" he asked wearily glancing over at her.

"They obviously have an interest in the house and you, or they would never have asked to see it. Go and invite them to spend the day with us tomorrow." She replied mischievously.

"They leave tomorrow." He said his voice incredulous.

"Not if you invite them tonight." She replied, staring at him as if he were a simpleton.

"But she doesn't like me Georgie." He said with a sigh.

"She doesn't _know_ you Will, if today was an example of your previous behavior." She noted his indecision and tried again. "If she is anything like you painted her then she wouldn't deprive her beloved relations of the chance of a lifetime, surely." Ice blue eyes darted to her sparkling grey ones and she saw the wheels of that strange and designing mind start to turn.

"You are very sure?" He asked. She raised her eyebrows and then rose to her feet.

"Well if you are _determined_ to be a tragic hero then perhaps you had better stay here and brood. The militia is often quartered at Meryton; perhaps she may come across a handsome Colonel or even a gentleman with a _backbone_." She walked to the door stopped and turned to see him sitting up straight, his eyes narrowed. Grinning to herself she gave on last parting shot. "Cousin Richard did express an interest in her. Perhaps he might do the deed for you. They would have _adorable_ children together, you could call on them, and they would call you Uncle Fitzers." With that last statement she left the room going back into the music room with a positively diabolical smirk on her face as she crossed to her piano and began to play again. Five minutes later Mrs. Reynolds entered the room, a winded and bemused look on her face. She sat down on the chair and sighed. "Are you alright Mrs. Reynolds?" she asked.

"What on earth did you say to your brother Miss?"

"Oh nothing…much."

"He nearly ran me over and all but bellowed for his horse." She noted the look on the young girls face and ventured a leap of logic. "Is he going to call on Miss Bennet?" she asked.

"I cannot say for certain but I would prepare for guests tomorrow Mrs. Reynolds." She replied.

The next morning was amusing for Georgiana to say the least. Her brother had been in a state of panic the whole time fidgeting and fretting all through breakfast, eating too many scones and muffins and drinking far too much tea. He had spent all the time prior to breakfast pestering the cook and Mrs. Reynolds. She had heard a request for strawberries and roasted duck, and something about lilies and roses but that was about all before the exasperated servants had sent him out into the breakfast room with strict instructions not to return. Right after breakfast they had sojourned into the sitting room; her to read and him to pace. She had been about to say something to him when he turned a suspicious shade of green and then fled the room for about twenty minutes. When he returned, he was much paler, a little calmer and significantly less green. He sat down next to her leaning back in the chair, his hands folded on his stomach. She smiled and went back to her reading knowing that the worst was over, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw it; his little finger tapping against his waist coat. Eventually his foot started tapping, and all ten fingers were drumming out a tattoo against his stomach. Then, unable to sit still he rose to his feet and began to pace. It was the most predictable thing about him, his pacing. It was the one thing that seemed to calm him down at times when music could not. She tried to put the staccato beat of his boots on the wood floor out of her mind but eventually it became too much for her.

"Honestly brother can you not settle yourself somewhere? You are beginning to make _me_ nervous."

"I can't sit down."

"Then stand, but stop that noise." She replied.

"If it bothers you so much then leave."

"Why should I, when you seem so determined to stay in motion?" she replied. He stared at her for a moment and then left the room muttering something about a walk. She smiled and continued to read until her attention waned again. She put her book aside and walked over to the window to see him pacing on the lawn and smiled. He truly was a dear creature and when he was nervous he seemed even more so. This time he would have her to help him, and things would not be ruined. This visit would set it all to rights, she was certain of it. Grinning to herself she skipped into the music room seating herself at the piano and beginning to play. Eventually he entered the room his colour restored and his manner less agitated and crossed over to stand at the piano, his hands braced on the top as she continued. She glanced up him, caught his eye and smiled reassuringly and he returned it with one of his quick smiles. His gaze was fixed on the polished surface of the wood as if that were the only thing keeping him from doing something desperate. Suddenly he looked up at her as if an idea had just occurred to him.

"Is that one of the new pieces?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. He smiled and nodded and her eyes went back to the music. They stayed in silence for a moment during which she glanced up at him again to gauge his level of ease and the door opened as their guest were ushered in. Their heads snapped towards the door as one and she all but felt his stomach turn over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Elizabeth!" she cried jumping up and running across the room her curls bouncing. Remembering herself she stopped just in time for her brother to introduce her and they curtsied to one another. "My brother has told me so much about you, I feel as if we are friends already." She said glancing over at him to see his eyes fixed on Elizabeth's face. She smiled her eyes a bit surprised and a little pleased. She certainly was pretty enough, tall and slender with alabaster skin and a ready smile. _A far cry from Miss Bingley_.

"Thank you." She replied kindly. "What a beautiful piano forte!" she remarked gesturing toward it.

"My brother gave it to me. He shouldn't have," she added glancing at him and he smiled at her.

"Yes I should have." He interjected and she grinned.

"Oh, very well then." She said, not one to argue with such a gift.

"Easily persuaded is she not?" he remarked and she saw Elizabeth grin in response. He was calmer, more relaxed and his eyes held a quiet warmth that the lady seemed to be almost surprised and not a little happy to see directed towards her. She seemed to remember that they were not alone however and quickly turned her attention to Georgiana again.

"Your unfortunate brother once had to put up with my playing for an entire evening." She said laughingly. Indeed she was pretty enough before but when she smiled she seemed to light up from the inside. There was a feeling of liveliness and honesty about her entire being that made one feel alive and yet strangely at peace around her. It was easy to see what had drawn Fitzwilliam to her in the first place. Feeling the devil rising within her Georgiana opened her eyes wide, the picture of shocked innocence.

"But he says you play so well!" she said, glancing over at him. The look he sent her way could have frozen fire but she managed to maintain her innocent expression, even as she saw the shocked delight on Miss Bennet's face.

"Well then he has perjured himself most profoundly!" she replied smiling at him beautifully, her eyes sparkling. He looked back at her, his annoyance quickly forgotten, and laughed the action transforming his entire face in the most delightful way.

"No I said 'played quite well'" he clarified.

"Oh well then 'quite well' is not 'very well' I am satisfied." She jested mischievously and again Fitzwilliam seemed to be unable to do anything but stare. The attraction between them was obvious, and Georgiana could see how utterly besotted he was with her. _Poor dear…_ she thought to herself. She looked past Lizzy and saw her Aunt with a knowing smile on her face. She looked over at him and saw him looking at her for a jump start. She tiled her head to one side and gave him her most inconspicuous encouraging look and he looked away, slightly puzzled before looking back at the people behind his beloved.

"Mr. Gardiner, do you enjoy fishing?" he asked.

"Very much so sir." The man replied as if he had been waiting his whole life for the opportunity. Lizzy simply stared at Darcy as if she had never seen him before in her whole life, and it truly made Georgiana wish that she could understand what exactly he had said and done to invoke such an opinion.

"Can I persuade you to accompany me down by the lake this afternoon? It's very well stocked and its occupants left in peace for far too long."

"I would be delighted to sir." He replied enthusiastically. Knowing that he would need time to come up with something else to say Georgiana took hold of the conversation.

"Do you play duets Miss Elizabeth?" she asked and Lizzy smiled and glanced at her before smiling at her brother as if sharing a private joke.

"Only when forced." She replied and he smiled.

"Brother, you must force her." She said looking at him and he glanced at her fleetingly before glancing over at Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner a bit nervously.

"I do not believe that it is humanly, or even divinely possible for that matter, to force Miss Bennet to do anything." He replied and Lizzy and the Gardiners laughed. She glared at him playfully and then turned to Georgiana.

"Your brother knows me well, but as I believe I like you more than I do him, I shall oblige you. But remember that my playing is at your behest and therefore of your infliction."

"Are you that much of a liar brother?" Georgiana asked beginning to wonder at his partiality.

"Well she is certainly not you Georgiana but Miss Bennet is beginning to make me believe that perhaps I simply preferred her playing to Aunt Catherine's talking."

"Covering your tracks Mr. Darcy?" she teased.

"Always," he replied almost mischievously. "Shall we all take a walk together?" he asked the Gardiners. "The grounds are always very fine this time of year."

"I am sure that we should love to see them, won't we Lizzy?" Mrs. Gardiner said smiling at her niece. Miss Bennet looked as though she might be embarrassed but then she simply smiled and nodded.

"I would enjoy that very much." she said looking at him again. He all but beamed at her and Georgiana saw his fingers start to twitch, a sure sign that he was beginning to get nervous again, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. The only way for her to get him to escort Elizabeth was if he believed that any other alternative would be worse. Smiling mischievously she took Lizzy's arm in hers.

"Will you walk with me Miss Elizabeth?" she asked sweetly, ignoring the faint look of alarm on his face at her proposal.

"I would be glad to Miss Darcy." She replied smiling that infectious smile of hers. .

"Lead the way brother." She said smiling up at him innocently. He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what she was plotting but never the less he recovered and smiled glancing at Elizabeth before turning to the Gardiners and escorting them through the back entrance to the gardens. As he chatted with the Gardiners (apparently he was far more at ease with them than with Elizabeth), Georgiana followed behind with Elizabeth, whispering amusing anecdotes that made her giggle softly.

"How is it that you play so unnaturally well Miss Georgiana? I promise you I have never heard a sweeter rendition of that piece." Elizabeth said.

"You are too effusive with your praise Miss Elizabeth." She replied her face burning.

"Not at all, I assure you. You must have had a most diligent and skilled tutor."

"He was both, most assuredly."

"He?" Elizabeth asked pausing in confusion.

"Yes." Georgiana replied. "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered conspiratorially and Elizabeth's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I can." She replied leaning in.

"Will was the one who taught me." she murmured.

"Mr. Darcy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied, glancing up as her brother stiffened upon hearing his name.

"Your brother plays the piano?"

"Shhhh," she whispered gripping her arm. Elizabeth schooled her face into an expression of polite interest as he glanced behind him. His eyes flicked over his sister and then back to her. She smiled and he returned it slightly before frowning at Georgiana briefly and turning back around. "Like a master. Compared to him what little skill I have is nothing at all."

"Well good lord," Elizabeth said as they continued to walk. A few moments passed before she looked at Georgiana again. _"Mr. Darcy?!"_ she asked and Georgiana laughed.

"He will hear you. He is very weary of that secret emerging, think of how his image will be ruined."

"I can well imagine. Him playing the piano, he's not nearly as frightening now."

"Mmmm. You must not tell anyone though, he would murder me if he found out that I told you."

"Would he really?"

"Well, not really, he would be too embarrassed to do much of anything, but he would be very upset with me."

"I rather like that he plays an instrument. The fact that he enjoys something other than hunting, swordplay, and drinking sets him apart."

"Oh Will doesn't drink; at least not anymore than is necessary. He has wine at dinner and sometimes brandy afterwards but nothing besides that. If he has any others besides that then something is very wrong."

"That is rather singular for a young man of fashion." She commented.

"Yes, but he is a rather singular creature is he not Miss Bennet?" she replied with a laugh and Elizabeth laughed in return gazing at the tall, broad shouldered man before her, imagining him sitting with a young Georgiana on his lap practicing scales.

"Very much so to be sure," she replied. Georgiana glanced at her companion and saw her face change as she stared at her brother.

"Is it truly so difficult to believe?" she asked and Lizzy glanced at her.

"Your brother slighted me the night I met him."

"He didn't!" Georgiana cried, and once again Darcy glanced back at them curiously.

"Oh he did," Elizabeth replied meet his eyes. "He said that I was 'barely tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt him' were those not your exact words Mr. Darcy?" He blushed at the look Georgiana sent him.

"How could you say something like that?!" she exclaimed.

"I did not know that she had heard me." He said glancing nervously at the Gardiners.

"It's too bad of you Fitzwilliam!"

"I was tired, and Bingley had dragged me over there expecting me to dance and be merry, when all I really wanted was to find a book from the library and read, in my room, _away_ from Miss Bingley." He replied and the rest of them burst into laughter at that.

"Miss Bingley is determined to have him for a husband and not man nor beast nor God himself can deter her from her mission." Elizabeth explained to her Aunt and Uncle and Mr. Gardiners eyebrows shot up.

"Good lord she sounds like a hunting dog." He commented.

"She is better looking, surely than a hunting dog, but I fear the dissimilarities end there." Darcy replied dryly and Georgiana snickered. "I did not want to be there, I knew no one besides Bingley and Caroline, he was off dancing with every girl in the room and Caroline was being her usual simpering, obnoxious self,"

"Oh Mr. Darcy you are too cruel!" Lizzy cried between giggles.

"It was the truth, he had left me with his sister, the one person I had wanted to avoid in the first place,"

"Then why did you not dance with someone else, or at least engage them in conversation?" Lizzy asked.

"William is terrified of people." Georgiana said in a false whisper.

"I am not terrified of them," he replied glaring at her. "or most of them in any event. I simply never know what to say or do. That night I had nothing to talk about other than how much I wanted to be somewhere else."

"You should have talked to my father then; he hates balls." Lizzy said.

"If I could have found him I may have." He said. "and then whilst I was trying to escape Caroline, Bingley comes up gushing about his partners and how I should dance with someone."

"And you did not wish to dance with me?"

"I did not wish to dance with anyone, and the only way to shut him up was to pretend distaste." _Oh you liar!_ Georgiana thought, watching his face as the words simply rolled off of his tongue. How good he was at lying to save his hide!

"So you did find my beautiful?" Lizzy teased fluttering her eyelashes.

"You were and are certainly far more than tolerable."

"A fine concession indeed," Elizabeth replied. "You are redeeming yourself quite thoroughly Mr. Darcy." He laughed and shook his head leading her Aunt and Uncle further down the path.

"He is not much for late hours." Georgiana whispered to Elizabeth. "Once, at a musical I actually saw him fall asleep!"

"Did he really?" Lizzy asked her eyes wide with delight.

"I can hear you Georgiana." Came his wryly amused voice from before them and she rolled her eyes and stopped walking, waiting for him to be a good distance away before resuming their stroll at a slower pace.

"It really was a terrible recital, but I hadn't expected him to be unconscious when I looked at him."

"Oh Lord, how utterly priceless!" she said laughing.

"You can always tell when he is particularly bored because his eyes are sort of half closed and his eyebrow is always arched. Then if he is truly tired then his eyes will start to close and when that happens all is lost. He can fall asleep anywhere, sitting up, on the floor at his desk I have seen it all."

"Does he not sleep well?"

"When father died there were many things William had to deal with all at once. Everyday necessities such as eating and sleeping became secondary to organizing the estate and the funeral arrangements. During the first few weeks Mrs. Reynolds said that he hardly ever saw his chambers save for dressing and bathing. He would work all through the night and she would find him asleep at his desk in the morning."

"He preferred exhaustion to grief." She commented softly, seeing him asleep in her mind's eye, his head on a pile of papers, his quill in his fingers, dripping on the desk; how exhausted he must have been! How lonely! To lose the one that he had respected and admired best on earth, and to be left with such a legacy to fulfill at such a young age.

"Yes. Eventually he found time to mourn but it was not until long afterwards."

"I cannot imagine being in that position."

"Nor I to be sure. But he always found time for me, or as much as he could have if not as much as he should have. He has been better about it lately."

"I cannot imagine him falling asleep at a poetry recital."

"Nor could I until I had seen it," Georgiana replied. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. "He blushed for a full week afterwards every time I mentioned it."

"That I can imagine."

"He is a terrible blusher," Georgiana replied with a laugh. "I am as well. I wonder where we got that from. I am certain that it is not from Aunt Catherine." Elizabeth laughed loudly at that.

"I cannot conceive of that woman blushing for any reason!" she replied.

"I really do like you Miss Bennet." Georgiana said suddenly. "Will said I would but I did not realize how right he was until now."

"I believe that I like you too Miss Darcy."

"Oh, please, call me Georgiana!"

"Very well, then you must call me Elizabeth."

"William will be jealous. To think that I have known you a day and already I am on a first name basis with you and he has known you almost a year and must still call you _Miss Elizabeth_."

"Why would he be jealous?" Elizabeth asked and Georgiana paused. _Oh dear… perhaps I like her too much_ "No reason in particular, let us catch up, William will be beside himself wondering what we are talking of." Elizabeth blinked and then complied with a smile, wondering whether or not Darcy's hypothetical jealousy was a good or bad thing.


End file.
